Exposta
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Temari sempre foi uma ninja competente e orgulhosa. O que ninguém sabe é que ela também se sentia vulnerável, principalmente perto daquele preguiçoso. Songfic


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, só peguei os personagens emprestados por um tempinho pra eles fazerem o que eu quero que eles façam neste momento. (mwhahahaha!)  
A música 'Naked' também não me pertence, é da Avril Lavigne, e por menos que eu goste dela essa música se encaixa _tão bem_ com esse casal! Não resisti e escrevi a fic ^^

**Gênero**: Romance

**Rating**: K+

**Avisos:** Essa fic tem níveis glicêmicos astronômicos e é muito, mas muito fluffy mesmo. Ainda não deletei porque foi minha primeira ShikaTema, e esses sentimentos refletem o que eu achei que faltava nessa época. Mas se for diabético, não leia!

A letra da música está em itálico e negrito, a tradução está logo abaixo.

* * *

_**I wake up in the morning, put on my face**__  
Eu acordo de manhã, coloco minha máscara__**  
The one that's gonna get me through another day**__  
A que vai me fazer passar por outro dia__**  
It doesn't really matter how I feel inside**__  
Não importa como eu me sinto por dentro__**  
This life is like a game sometimes**__  
Essa vida ás vezes é como um jogo_

Ela abriu os olhos e ficou por um momento encarando o teto. Fez uma careta, incomodada pela claridade que vinha da janela, e sentou-se na cama. Não havia dormido bem, como sempre. Tinha o sono leve, agitado, e desde que conseguia se lembrar, o mesmo pesadelo todas as noites: fragmentos da infância difícil, a mãe morrendo; o irmão que matava sem piedade e de quem ela tinha medo; o monstro que vivia dentro dele; o pai indiferente, para quem ela nunca teve importância a não ser como shinobi; a solidão que a consumia. E também havia culpa por nãoter podido ajudar o irmão, por não ter podido evitar a morte da mãe, por nunca ter sido boa o bastante.

Às vezes ela se odiava.

Sentiu os olhos arderem e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se controlar. Nem sempre o sonho a afetava daquela maneira e ela nunca poderia ser vista assim. Ninguém deveria saber que Sabaku no Temari, a kunoichi mais temida de Suna e todo o País do Vento, era também sensível e tinha momentos em que sentia-se extremamente indefesa , acuada pela tristeza que carregava consigo há tanto tempo.

Foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto com água gelada, tentando apagar os vestígios da noite mal dormida. Apoiou-se na pia e estudou seu rosto bonito, verificando se algum sinal de seu tormento interior transparecia. Detestava quando aquele sentimento de vulnerabilidade se apoderava dela.

Era uma ninja orgulhosa, competente, destemida, impetuosa e confiante, alguém com quem não se deveria brincar, e gostava de ser vista assim. Só ela sabia que por baixo da agressividade e do sarcasmo escondia um coração frágil, protegido por barreiras que ela havia construído ao longo dos anos.

Tomou banho, se vestiu com o costumeiro kimono preto e amarrou firmemente seu leque na cintura. Ia ser um dia tedioso. Estava em Konoha como representante de Suna e teria uma série de reuniões. Suspirou desanimada enquanto saía do hotel, percebendo que não havia ninguém na rua àquela hora da manhã. Olhou ao redor, tentando se lembrar do caminho para o escritório do Hokage, quando sentiu uma presença que já lhe era familiar atrás de si.

_**And then you came around me**__  
Então você se aproxima de mim__**  
The walls just disappear**__  
As paredes simplesmente desaparecem__**  
Nothing to surround me, keep me from my fears**__  
Nada para me cercar ou me proteger de meus medos__**  
I'm unprotected, see how I've open up**__  
Eu estou desprotegida, vê como me abri__**  
You've made me trust**__  
Você me fez confiar_

- Oe, não acha que acordou cedo demais?

Temari sentiu a pele arrepiar e borboletas idiotas começarem a se debater em seu estômago. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentado controlar suas emoções. Por que ele tinha que ter aquela voz tão... tão desagradavelmente bonita e incrivelmente sexy? E porque ela tinha aquelas reações estúpidas toda vez que o via? Ele não havia a recepcionado nos portões da Vila no dia anterior porque ainda não havia retornado de uma missão, mas ainda era seu guia. Uma função simplória para um ninja com aquele cérebro e categoria, mas que ainda assim não permitia que a Godaime o retirasse da função. E ambos sabiam por quê.

- Eu acordei no horário normal, e não sou a preguiçosa por aqui – a kunoichi respondeu com um meio sorriso, ainda de costas.

Ele chegou mais perto e a abraçou, colocando os braços firmes em volta de sua cintura, a respiração quente em seu pescoço. Temari sorriu e recostou-se ao rapaz alto atrás de si, aconchegando a cabeça no ombro dele e colocando as mãos sobre as dele. Ela não sabia dizer como as coisas tinham se encaminhado para aquilo; em uma das vezes que havia estado lá, eles discutiram ferozmente sobre algum assunto sem muita importância, e antes que ela pudesse perceber o que estavam fazendo, eles se beijavam com a mesma energia com que discutiam, fato que começou a se repetir com certa freqüência. Desde então vinham mantendo aquele... uhh... namoro, que seja, ás escondidas.

- Senti sua falta, problemática – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e distribui beijos por sua bochecha.

Seu estômago voltou a se contrair e ela novamente amaldiçoou todas as reações que tinha quando ele estava por perto. Virou-se nos braços dele para observar seu rosto: a mesma expressão entediada, os olhos escuros penetrantes, um meio sorriso nos lábios. Sentiu o coração derreter e em seu íntimo uma luta começou a ser travada: uma voz em sua mente gritava que ela não deveria deixar que ele se aproximasse tanto dela, não podia permitir que a tocasse, que não devia se sentir assim perto dele. Ele estava acabando com sua imagem de durona insensível, droga! Mas uma outra voz, a que ela sempre ouvia, dizia que podia sim confiar nele, e não era uma má coisa ele descobrir esse lado dela que ninguém conhecia, o lado sensível, vulnerável e carinhoso. Valeria a pena, essa voz dizia.

Sentiu uma das barreiras que lhe cercavam o coração ruir. Como aquele preguiçoso conseguia vencer suas defesas com tanta facilidade? Sorriu um daqueles seus sorrisos assustadores e lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Eu também senti a sua falta, Shikamaru.

O sorriso dele aumentou. Ela sabia o quanto ele gostava que ela o chamasse pelo nome e fazia isso raramente de propósito, pois aquele sorriso bagunçava ainda mais seus sentimentos. Ainda sorrindo ele abaixou a cabeça e ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés, sentindo seu coração bater como louco no peito, antecipando o que viria. O Nara cobriu-lhe a boca com um beijo afoito, lábios e línguas se movimentando num encaixe perfeito. Um tempo depois ele deslizou os lábios para beijar sua bochecha e a linha de seu maxilar, continuando seu caminho até a orelha da kunoichi, explorando o local sensível com a língua. Temari suspirou, começando a pensar que o tempo estava ficando quase insuportavelmente quente.

- Isso é golpe baixo, Shika... - Ela sussurrou o ouviu rir baixinho.

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo delicadamente, antes de encará-la novamente.

-Yare, yare... problemática.

Temari sorriu, e num movimento rápido mordeu o lábio inferior do shinobi, observando a careta de dor que ele forçava, demorando-se propositadamente e tentando se controlar para não rir.

- Já disse que não sou problemática! – ela ralhou quando o libertou.

- Não, não é - ele lhe beijou a ponta do nariz - é a _minha _problemática.

_**'Cuz I've never felt like this before**__  
Porque eu nunca me senti assim antes__**  
I'm naked around you  
**__estou nua (exposta) perto de você__**  
Does it show?**__  
Dá pra perceber?__**  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
**__Você vê através de mim e não posso me esconder__**  
I'm naked around you and it feels so right**__  
Eu estou exposta perto de você e isso parece tão certo_

Shikamaru a levou para tomar café da manhã e eles aguardavam seus pedidos em silêncio. A loira tamborilava os dedos na mesa distraidamente, perdida em pensamentos. Deveria tratar de alguns assuntos graves com os conselheiros com quem se reuniria mais tarde, uma proposta que Gaara pediu que discutisse com a maior urgência.

O plano era a formação de uma aliança entre Suna e Konoha, que colocariam seus melhores shinobis à disposição para combater a Akatsuki quando fosse necessário. Ela não gostava nem de pensar no que aconteceria se algum aspecto dessa aliança não desse certo; lembrar do que aquela organização criminosa tinha feito a seu irmão era doloroso. Ele podia ser frio e um tanto distante, mas ainda era seu irmão. E pior ainda era pensar que poderiam selecionar Shikamaru para essa missão... ela olhou nervosamente para o ninja sentado a sua frente e se deparou com um par de olhos castanhos estudando-a atentamente. Sorriu sem graça e chegou à conclusão óbvia: Não suportaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele.

- Tá olhando o que, baka? – perguntou de maneira truculenta na tentativa de ocultar o sentimentalismo.

- A minha namorada. O Kage dela deu um assunto complicado para tratar com os conselheiros daqui, e isso está deixando-a preocupada – O Nara respondeu sem se alterar.

A kunoichi arregalou os olhos. Primeiro pelo "minha namorada", pois o relacionamento deles era um acordo não-verbal que simplesmente acontecia e não tinha nenhum rótulo; e depois por ele ter descoberto exatamente o que ela pensava, e não era a primeira vez. Sabia que não era tão fácil de se decifrar, o fato era que simplesmente não conseguia esconder nada dele. Ainda assim relutou.

- Eu não estou preocupada com nada.

- Temari, eu sei que está, não adianta negar. Tudo vai terminar bem, problemática... - ele segurou a mão da kunoichi que estava sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

- Às vezes eu sinto tanto medo, Shikamaru... - ela disse num sussurro, e assim que o fez um alarme disparou dentro de sua cabeça. O que é que você está dizendo, sua idiota!

Ele se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a firmemente enquanto colocando o queixo no topo da cabeça da loira. Ela o abraçou de volta, o medo que admitiu sentir ameaçando dominá-la.

- Eu não gosto de me sentir assim. - a Sabaku disse ente dentes.

Ele brincou com uma das chiquinhas dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Eu sei Tema, e não precisa se sentir assim. Seja o que for é só uma proposta, e por mais perigosa que posssa ser, somos ninjas competentes.

Ainda abraçados, a garçonete trouxe os pedidos e quase ao mesmo tempo tiveram uma surpresa quase agradável.

- Oe Shikamaruuuu! O que faz aqui? - Ino exclamou musicalmente, arrastando Chouji atrás dela pelo restaurante. - Faz tempo que não nos vemos!

Temari enrijeceu, raiva começando a ferver dentro dela. Era tudo que ela _não_ precisava naquele momento, aquela kunoichi loira que vivia dando em cima do Shikamaru atrapalhando o tempo que tinha com ele. E ainda por cima teve coragem de ignorá-la totalmente, cumprimentando o rapaz e não ela. Seus olhos brilharam de ódio.

Shikamaru continuou com o braço ao redor de sua cintura, fazendo uma careta quando ouviu o pequeno escândalo da companheira de time.

-Yo Ino, Chouji. Se lembram da Temari, representante de Suna?

- Claro, claro, você é guia dela - Ino cortou com aquela voz irritante que tinha - Como vai Temari-san?

A Sabaku simplesmente balançou a cabeça em resposta, sorrindo para o rapaz que acompanhava a barulhenta Yamanaka. Gostava de Chouji, ele era uma pessoa extremamente bondosa e ela não precisava se preocupar com ele perseguindo seu namorado. Diferente de outras pessoas...

- Uhm, vieram tomar café? - Ino continuou com o monólogo, demorando o olhar na mão que Shikamaru mantinha na cintura de Temari. Arqueou uma das finas sobrancelhas douradas - Adoooooro a comida daqui! Vim pegar uma encomenda para levar para casa e...

- Na verdade, – Temari cortou, sarcasmo transparecendo em sua voz - estamos tentando namorar um pouquinho. Eu tenho algumas reuniões hoje e não vou poder ficar o dia todo com o Shika. - acariciou o rosto do Nara e sorriu ao ver-lhe a expressão surpresa. Virou-se para uma estupefata Ino e um risonho Chouji – Por isso, se vocês puderem nos dar licença...

Ino abriu a boca de tal forma que parecia não conseguir fechar por algum tempo, Chouji se aproximou dela e segurou seu pulso, puxando-a levemente em direção a saída enquanto trocava um olhar cúmplice com Shikamaru.

- Claro, Temari-san, voltamos uma outra hora, não é Ino? – não obteve nenhuma resposta, ela ainda não tinha fechado a boca – Nos vemos mais tarde!

Enquanto observava a dupla deixar o restaurante e ouvia Ino vociferar coisas como "Como é que o Shikamaru não nos contou nada? Chouji, por que está rindo,você sabia disso? Eu vou te matar por não ter me contado!", um sorriso vitorioso brotou nos lábios da kunoichi de Suna. Agora sim estava satisfeita. Então sentiu que Shikamaru a puxava para si e acabou se virando para o ninja das sombras, agora totalmente presa nos braços dele. Ele lhe deu um beijo rápido, sorrindo divertido.

– Problemática e ciumenta...

Ela tentou fazer uma cara indignada, embora não deixasse de sorrir.

- Ciumenta, eu? Que absurdo, eu não... – foi impedida de continuar pelos lábios dele, e em poucos segundos já não conseguia mais se lembrar do que é que estava falando.

_**I'm trying to remember why I was afraid**__  
Eu estou tentando me lembrar porque estava com medo__**  
To be myself and let the covers fall away**__  
De ser eu mesma e permitir que as proteções caíssem__**  
I guess I've never had someone like you**__  
Eu acho que nunca tive ninguém como você__**  
To help me fit in my skin**__  
Pra me ajudar a me ajustar na minha pele_

Depois do dia cheio que teve, Temari estava afundada na banheira, relaxando na água quente e pensando nos acontecimentos do dia. Ainda se surpreendia com a maneira com que Shikamaru conseguia passar por suas defesas e fazer com que ela relaxasse e se sentisse bem sendo ela mesma, especial sendo como era. Sorriu. Detestava admitir, mas estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo gênio preguiçoso, chegava a ficar espantada com a intensidade do amor que sentia. Quando estava em Suna, seu peito doía de saudades dele, e durante a maior parte do dia ficava imaginando o que ele fazia.

Saiu do banho e foi em direção ao armário que havia em seu quarto no hotel, tentando decidir que roupa usaria naquela noite. Em breve ele estaria lá para levá-la para jantar e queria impressionar o preguiçoso. Escolheu um curto kimono branco de seda, bordado em tons de prata, acompanhado por um obi azul-marinho que lhe marcava as curvas do corpo. Vestiu também as redes que costumava usava nas pernas e amarrou o cabelo no penteado usual. Prendeu o leque nas costas, apesar de saber que não precisaria usá-lo. Não conseguia sair sem ele.

Quando chegou à recepção, Shikamaru tinha acabado de entrar no saguão. Usava uma camisa verde-musgo e calças pretas, sem o colete chuunin. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Temari, ele nunca lhe pareceu tão bonito. Foi caminhando de encontro a ele, se divertindo com o ar babão de admiração do manipulador de sombras, cujo olhar percorria cada milímetro do corpo dela, realçado pela roupa provocante.

Parou na frente do rapaz e pressionou os lábios contra os dele, e logo foi abraçada. Ela afastou a cabeça rindo quando ele tentou aprofundar o beijo.

- Vamos Nara, a gente tá atrasado...

- Mulher, você está realmente tentando me deixar maluco... - Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça e começou a traçar o pescoço esguio da kunoichi com os lábios, mordendo devagar a junção do pescoço com o ombro, a língua quente traçando círculos preguiçosos no local.

Temari fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um agradável calor se espalhar por seu corpo. Apesar da imagem que podia passar, era inexperiente em matéria de sexo e sabia que ele também era. E ainda que o shinobi nunca houvesse tocado no assunto, sabia que ele queria. Delicadamente se soltou do abraço e o encarou com um fingido ar irritado:

- Anda Shikamaru, a gente não pode perder as reservas e eu estou morta de fome.

Ele murmurou algo sobre como as mulheres eram problemáticas e, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, foram andando para o restaurante. Temari não podia estar mais feliz. Até então o namoro deles era segredo, e as pessoas nas ruas os olhavam com curiosidade e até certo espanto.

Foi ela quem contou a Ino, mas a iniciativa de contar para o resto do mundo que eles estavam juntos tinha sido dele.

O jantar correu tranquilamente e a comida era realmente muito boa; os pratos já haviam sido recolhidos e eles conversavam sobre amenidades até que o silêncio reinou e eles ficaram apenas se olhando. Shikamaru então tirou uma caixinha do bolso e a colocou na frente de Temari, que lhe dirigiu um olhar inquisidor enquanto estendia a mão para o objeto.

Dentro da caixa, um grosso anel dourado com o símbolo do clã Nara incrustado do lado de fora e o nome dela e dele gravados dentro. A kunoichi girou o anel nas mãos, acariciando o metal frio enquanto erguia os olhos para ele, que logo esclareceu em tom desinteressado.

- Você vai entrar para o Clã.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Como assim, Shikamaru?

- Com esse anel - ele tirou a jóia das mãos dela e a colocou em seu anular esquerdo - Eu quero dizer que você vai ser minha esposa e vai entrar para o Clã como uma Nara, assim que a gente resolver seus problemas diplomáticos.

Temari sentiu os olhos marejados e acariciou o anel que agora lhe adornava o dedo.

- E quem te disse que eu quero me casar com você, seu preguiçoso?

Shikamaru sorriu e se levantou ainda segurando a mão dela, fazendo com que a loira se levantasse também. Abraçou-a pela cintura com uma das mãos, secando uma lágrima que descia pelo rosto dela com a outra.

- Foram os seus olhos, minha problemática.

Ela sorriu, tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. A vozinha chata dentro dela gritando como é que ela podia chorar na frente dele, por Kami-sama! Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Não importava mais que ele a visse chorando ou fragilizada. Não importava mais... estava feliz demais para se importar. Abraçou-o com força, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dele.

- Eu amo você, Shikamaru.

Ele deu uma risada baixa.

- Eu sei, e por isso você vai se casar comigo. – Temari o socou no ombro, ele riu e depois a encarou sério – Eu também te amo Temari, há muito tempo, e você sabe disso.

Ela o encarou, perscrutando os olhos escuros dele. Imagens dele ainda criança quando desistiu da luta deles alegando falta de chakra; quando ela o salvou daquela ninja do som, em todas as vezes em que ela havia ido para Konoha ajudar nos Exames Chuunin. Há tanto tempo assim?

Então se deu conta que havia se encantado pelo gênio preguiçoso da Folha quando o viu chorando no hospital depois de um sermão que ele havia ouvido dela e do pai dele. O manipulador de sombras sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- É, desde aquela ninja do som... – Temari pareceu incrédula por uma fração de segundo e o ninja das sombras afastou uma mecha loira de seu rosto – É problemático, mas desde então você nunca mais saiu da minha cabeça.

Ela sorriu e o beijou. Nunca havia se sentido assim com alguém, tão amada, até protegida. E nunca poderia imaginar que ia acontecer justo com aquele bebê chorão que teve que salvar...

Shikamaru pagou a conta e a levou de volta para o hotel. Eles entraram no saguão e o Nara parou, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

- Então te vejo amanhã?

A cabeça de Temari deu uma volta rápida e ela se decidiu. Olhou para o anel em seu dedo e segurou a mão de Shikamaru com força.

- Eu quero que você suba comigo.

Ele ficou sério por um momento, sabia o que aquilo significava. Apertou a mão que segurava a sua e engoliu em seco.

- Tem certeza?

Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos assustadores que ele tanto amava e começou a andar em direção as escadas, puxando-o pela mão.

- Nunca tive tanta.

_**And I've never felt this way before**__  
E eu nunca me senti assim antes__**  
I'm naked around you  
**__Eu estou nua (exposta) perto de você__**  
Does it show?**__  
Dá pra perceber?__**  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
**__Você vê através de mim e não posso me esconder__**  
I'm naked around you and it feels so right  
**__Estou nua perto de você e isso parece tão certo__**  
I'm naked, does it show?**__  
Eu estou exposta,dá pra perceber?__**  
I'm so naked around you and I can't hide  
**__Eu estou tão exposta perto de você e eu não posso me esconder__**  
You're gonna, you're gonna see right through**__  
E você vê direto através de mim__**  
I'm so naked around you and I can't hide**__  
Eu estou tão exposta perto de você e eu não posso me esconder__**  
You're gonna, see right through baby**__  
Você vai ver através de mim, amor_

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o teto, tentando se acostumar com a claridade que vinha da janela. Há muito tempo não dormia tão bem e não se sentia tão disposta ao acordar. Levantou a mão para olhar o anel que ainda estava lá e o símbolo do Clã Nara brilhou quando ela mexeu os dedos. Sorriu e se aconchegou mais na curva do braço que ainda a envolvia, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Shikamaru e descansando a mão em seu peito. Ele se virou e beijou a testa dela, passando a mão livre por seu braço.

Temari levantou a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos dele, admirando novamente o quanto ele ficava bonito com o cabelo solto. Então se lembrou que não havia tido o pesadelo que a acompanhava desde que era criança. Seu sorriso aumentou. Ela distribuiu beijos pelo rosto dele e foi em direção á orelha do Nara, dando uma risadinha ao ouvir o gemido preguiçoso que ele deixou escapar enquanto ela intensificava suas carícias no local.

Com ele, ela não precisava se culpar ou se esconder. Ele conseguia levar embora os medos e inseguranças todas só por estar ali. Ela não estava mais exposta, estava completa.

_Fim_


End file.
